The present invention relates to an improved tool primarily intended for use as a complement to an adjustable wrench. A hand ratchet according to the present invention is conveniently utilized with socket sets and typical socket wrench attachments to rotatably drive a work piece utilizing the mechanical leverage from a wrench. Optionally, the hand ratchet may be rotated by hand alone or with the assistance of a hand grip.
Numerous tools have been developed in the past to rotatably drive work pieces such as screws, bolts, nuts, and the like. Those prior art tools include common screwdrivers, wrenches, adjustable wrenches, and socket wrenches. Of particular interest to the present invention are both adjustable wrenches and socket wrenches. Adjustable wrenches have long been a staple tool of mechanics, and many variations have been patented including U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,144,793 and 2,722,150. Indeed, the very popularity of adjustable wrenches lead to the development of the Multitool Adjustable Wrench described in commonly owned U.S. Pat. No. 5,345,636. Although the Multi-tool Adjustable Wrench permits a mechanic to carry only a single tool to accomplish many tasks, additional tools are required for driving work pieces, particularly in confined spaces.
Socket wrenches are of particular interest because of their usefulness in driving work pieces in confined spaces. A socket wrench typically consists of a handle with a ratchet mechanism and coupling drive member located at one end. A bit selected from a set of sockets referred to herein as socket bits, having various work ends; i.e., openings sized to receive commonly dimensioned work pieces, such as bolt heads or nuts, is removably mounted on the coupling drive member and used to loosen or tighten a particular work piece. The ratchet handle of a socket wrench set has no other purpose than to drive socket bits. Accordingly, there is a benefit to eliminating the necessity for the ratchet handle which will typically be about 8 inches long, and instead replacing it with a hand ratchet mechanism.
A hand ratchet mechanism according to the present invention is adapted to permit its use as a speed wrench by hand or in connection with an optional hand grip. Furthermore, the hand ratchet mechanism of the present invention is designed to be rotatably driven with substantial torque by an adjustable wrench or properly sized fixed jaw wrench.